


Das Hilfegesuch

by Thimeus



Series: Stadt der Monster [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimeus/pseuds/Thimeus





	Das Hilfegesuch

Es hatte gedauert, bis Torsten sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, aber schließlich war es ihm gelungen. Die Offenbarung bei der Untersuchung war heftig genug gewesen, dass sie plötzlich zu ihm gekommen war, im Kleid seiner Mutter, es hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Er hatte sich den Nachmittag und auch die gesamte Nacht nicht gerührt, aus Angst, sie würde wiederkehren. Erst, als es draußen wieder hell wurde, konnte er die Augen schließen.  
„Mein Gott, Torsten! Was ist passiert?“  
Torstens Geist erwachte schnell, aber seine Augen waren wie festgeklebt. Erst, als ihn jemand schüttelte, konnte er sich rühren. „Katja?“  
„Du siehst ja aus, als hättest du die Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Was ist passiert? Was ist mit der Frau? Ist sie…?“ Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Nein!“  
„Sie ist gegangen“, sagte Torsten. „Setz dich doch.“  
Katja setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und schaute sie stumm an. Torsten brauchte nicht lange um zu entscheiden, was er ihr sagen würde. „Ihre Wunden haben ordentlich ge-blutet, waren aber nicht schlimm. Sie ist nach ein paar Stunden aufgewacht.“  
„Wirklich? Sie hat nicht gut ausgesehen. Wer war sie denn?“  
Torsten schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich nicht. Sie war sehr ängstlich, um nicht zu sagen panisch. Wäre ich auch, hätte ich in einem fremden Wald einen Unfall und würde bei Leuten aufwachen die ich nicht kenne. Sie wollte weg und ich habe sie gelassen.“  
„Einfach so? Ich meine, hast du ihr überhaupt nichts mitgegeben? Zu Fuß sind es zwei Tage nach Nedan.“  
„Ich hatte noch den Proviant für die Kräutersuche, den habe ich ihr mit ein paar Stiefeln mitgegeben. An meinem Schrank hat sie sich selbst bedient.“  
„Sind ihr deine Sachen nicht zu groß?“  
„Sie hat Mutters Kleid genommen.“  
„Was? Das war doch eure einzige Erinnerung an sie. Hättest du ihr nichts anderes geben können?“  
Torsten sah sie an. Sie los zu sein war es mir wert. „Vaters einzige Erinnerung an sie. Ich habe sie nie in dem Kleid gesehen. Außerdem weißt du am besten, warum man draußen passende Kleidung tragen sollte.“  
Das schien ihr zu reichen. Einige Zeit sagten beide kein Wort und gingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Schließlich fragte Torsten nach dem Grund ihres Besuches.  
„Du bist weder gestern Abend noch heute Mittag zum Essen zu uns gekommen. Vater war besorgt, dass du zu tief in der Arbeit steckst. Außerdem“, sie atmete tief durch, „es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich gestern benommen wie eine alte Glucke. Auch sonst war ich die Tage nicht sehr rücksichtsvoll zu dir, wir alle nicht. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen.“  
Das zumindest hatte die Begegnung ihm gebracht. Er hatte das völlig verdrängt. Mehr als ein trauriges Lächeln brachte er nun nicht zustande. „Es wird noch einige Jahre dauern, bis ich mit ihm zu vergleichen bin. Wie hat Richard es eigentlich geschafft, dich von uns loszureißen?“  
Katjas Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wenn du wissen willst, ob er euch schon vor dem Altar gesehen hat, nein. Auf die Idee ist erst mein Vater gekommen, als sie gestern Abend geplaudert haben. Seit – du weißt schon – versucht Vater mit Richard auszukommen und jetzt schon zwei Gemeinsamkeiten gefunden: Sie haben große Sympathie für dich und sie können einiges an Alkohol vertragen. Jedenfalls meinte Richard, dass du in deinem Element sein solltest, ohne dass jemand dabei wäre, der dich mit deinem Vater vergleicht. Ich dachte auch, dass der Dank der Frau dir dein Selbstbewusstsein zurückgeben würde, den wir mit Füßen getreten haben.“  
„Ich habe durch sie meinen Platz wiedergefunden“, gab er zu. „Vielleicht sollte ich weniger Zeit mit meinen Büchern verbringen und mehr unter Leute gehen, damit die nächste mir nicht davonrennt.“  
Katja schien ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, so wie sie ihn anstarrte. Torsten wunderte sich selbst, dass er darüber scherzen konnte, aber er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Nicht nur die Heilmittel, die er verkaufte, waren gefragt, auch gab es immer wieder jemanden, der einen Medikus brauchte. Mit einem Zwinkern löste er Katja aus ihrer Starre. Sie rannte geschickt um den Tisch und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Zwei Tage später verarbeitete Torsten das Moos, das er im Wald gefunden hatte. Im Osten des nördlichen Walds waren die hochwertigsten Pflanzen, aber diese waren sehr aufwendig zu verarbeiten. Deswegen schob er diese Arbeiten immer nach hinten bis er grundlegende Aufgaben abgeschlossen hatte. Es war aufwändig, aber der Sud, den er aus dem Moos gewinnen konnte, wirkte wahre Wunder.  
Ein Klopfen. Natürlich musste ihn ausgerechnet jetzt jemand besuchen. Aber der Moment hätte schlimmer sein können, der Sud musste nun eine Weile köcheln. Torsten öffnete die Tür und fand drei fremde Männer vor. „Kann ich Euch helfen?“  
„Gewiss“, sagte einer von ihnen. „Ihr könnt uns alles an Wert geben, was Ihr besitzt.“  
Torsten bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die Männer bewaffnet waren. Da sie zudem kein Wappen trugen und zerlumpte Kleidung, wusste er sofort, womit er es zu tun hatte. „Bitte, ich bin Medikus“, versuchte er sich zu retten. „Ich besitze nichts von Wert.“  
Der Mann grinste. „Ich weiß, wer in ein paar Tagen hier auftaucht. Gold magst du vielleicht nichts haben, aber Medikamente sind teuer und lassen sich gut verkaufen.“  
„Das ist für das Krankenhaus in Schonim. Dort wird niemand abgewiesen, selbst Eure Leben würden sie retten.“  
Einem der anderen Männer schien der Geduldsfaden zu reißen. „Genug damit. Weißt du denn nicht, wen du vor dir hast?“  
„Woher soll er das denn wissen?“, blaffte ihn der erste Mann an. „Es ist doch unser Erfolgsrezept, dass wir niemanden am Leben lassen, der uns beschreiben könnte. Wenn du willst, tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.“  
Der Mann stand von den dreien am weitesten von Torsten entfernt, aber es war, als konnte er dessen Atem schon auf der Haut spüren. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht jetzt wo er gerade erst wieder einen Grund gefunden hatte weiterzuleben. Und doch konnte er sich nicht rühren. Der Fremde dagegen rührte er sich. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und wölfischem Blick trat er vor, den Blick fest auf Torsten gerichtet.  
Der Fremde machte einen zweiten Schritt, dann hielt er inne. Das Grinsen gefror, die Augen weiteten sich, dann kippte er vornüber. Die anderen Fremden starrten auf ihren Kamera-den, dann zwischen sich. Die Person, die sich dort befand, verlor keine Zeit. Sie durchbohrte den zweiten mit etwas, was Torsten nicht sehen konnte. Der dritte, der Mann, mit dem Torsten gesprochen hatte, schaffte es herumzuwirbeln und sich mit einem Sprung rückwärts auf Abstand zu bringen, aber er stolperte dabei über etwas. Halt fand er bei der Landung kei-nen, er kippte nach hinten und schlug mit dem Kopf auf die Tischkante. Reglos blieb er liegen.  
Da stand sie nun, die blauhaarige Frau, die er ein paar Tage zuvor in sein Haus getragen hatte. Sie trug noch immer das Kleid seiner Mutter, doch was er dahinter vorfand, nahm ihn viel mehr mit. Neben dem Rücken der Frau waren Flügel, riesige schwarze Fledermausflügel. Torsten senkte den Blick und fand zwischen ihren Beinen einen Schwanz mit einer Pik-Spitze hängen. Mehr noch erschreckten ihn aber ihre Hände. Aus ihren Fingern ragten arm-lange gekrümmte Nadeln, ebenfalls pechschwarz. Torsten wusste, jetzt würde er nicht nur sein Leben verlieren, sondern etwas viel Bedeutenderes.  
Die Frau, deren rechter Arm bis zum Ellenbogen voller Blut war, lehnte sich schwer atmend an den Türrahmen. Ihre Augen schienen zu funkeln, als sie ihn anstarrte. „Helft mir bitte. Ich habe Schmerzen.“


End file.
